Fancy
by hypheniated
Summary: It is Sakura's fifth birthday, and all the presents seem pointless items until she picks a very adorable, red-haired jade-eyed five year old boy as her present. GaaSaku.


_I do owe this story's birth (XD) to Copperflare, because I drew inspiration from her lovely Vampire Knight fic, The Exception's exception._

_So, technically that means I own nothing. Story line – Copperflare. Obviously I don't own Naruto. _

_Um, it's kind of in All Black-verse, if you read All Black._

_But this fic is just using the verse, it's not like it's a prologue or something…_

_

* * *

  
_

-

_You are_

_cordially invited_

_to_

_the birthday _

_of _

_Haruno Sakura_

_Taking place at the Haruno Mansion_

_at twelve o'clock _

_March 28__th__, this Sunday_

-

* * *

-

It was five-year-old Sakura's birthday.

Her mother had decided to throw a birthday party for her.

She decided to invite all the children of the elite Corps that her husband and herself were also a part of.

All the children were of around the same age, from four to seven.

But, anyways, it was a big deal.

Sakura was turning five!

And currently the birthday girl was slowly getting dressed by her mother and a couple maids in the light green bedroom.

"Miss Sakura, how do you like this purple dress?" A tanned, dark-haired maid asked. In her hands was a vivid purple dress dripping in ribbons and bows and flowers and jewels.

The forlorn pink-haired child sat on her canopy bed, looking annoyed.

"Mima, I do not like that colour."

Her sharp voice stung with very angry daggers at the maid.

Sakura sighed. She didn't really see the big fuss about her birthday. Plus, she was going to get a bunch of presents that she probably won't like very much.

"What about this one?" Another maid crooned as she showed a pink fluffy dress that matched her hair.

The emerald-eyed child glared. "That matches my hair, Rena. I do think that that does not look very good at all."

She crossed her arms. When was one of the maids going to get it right?

A scuffle of dresses and assorted clothes were in heaps everywhere.

"Here, sweet. What about this?" the third maid presented a princess dress of a very deep red, edged in darker lace, and trimmed with brighter red ribbon. There was a corset design across the front.

"Oh, Maaya, I think you got it right. I like it." Sakura hopped off the bed, and stood in front of the shy maid.

Maaya carefully put the dress against the tiny sturdy body. It matched perfectly.

Sakura's mother, Sachiko, clapped her hands in delight. "Darling, that is perfect!" she trilled.

She turned to the two rejected maids. "You are fired. Begone!"

They slunk out of the room quickly.

Maaya helped the strawberry-haired girl into the dress, gently tightening the laces, and straightening out mis-fittings.

Her mother and the maid started to select earrings, shoes, hair ribbons and stockings to match.

Finally, Sakura looked like a perfect five-year-old birthday girl.

It was twelve o'clock, and there is no such thing to the Haruno heiress that she was late for her own birthday.

-

* * *

-

Even before twelve o'clock, the beginning of the party, and all the pint-sized guests with their parents were already gathered in the courtyard of the Haruno mansion, mingling and enjoying themselves.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were fighting for no apparent reason at all.

Shikamaru Nara was sleeping on his father.

Ino Yamanaka was being carried by her father and was being shown off.

Hana Inuzuka was having a glaring contest with Itachi Uchiha, with Temari Subaku and Sasori Haruno looking on semi-interestedly.

Hinata Hyuga was hiding behind her mother.

It was quite noisy.

But out of the blue, Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting, most of the noise disappearing with the fight, and suddenly stood up as tall as they could, and looked towards the heavy dark oak front doors.

All the adults nearly had whiplash from swinging their necks to see the birthday girl.

She was never seen, until today. Both her parents kept her in seclusion from every event they were invited.

This would be the first time anyone saw her.

As stately as a queen, Sakura Haruno walked out, her mother right behind her.

"Hello. Welcome to my birthday party. I hope you shall enjoy yourselves." She said somewhat softly in an endearing girl voice.

She stood for a long minute, letting all the curiosity soak in.

Then she immediately made a beeline for her older brother, who caught her.

"She's such an adorable child, no?" Mikoto Uchiha murmured to Tsume Inuzuka.

"She seems quite sturdy. Intelligent by her movements." Tsume answered.

"She's very pretty, even prettier than my Ino…" Yuka Yamanaka admitted grudgingly.

"Very polite." Ari Hyuga remarked, clutching Hinata to her.

Seven year old Sasori cradled his younger sister protectively. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"So many people here…" She whispered. "Overwhelming."

"Go sit on the wall, and look at everybody." He coaxed. "It will make you feel much better." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She reluctantly obeyed him, and wandered off to the ledge she liked to sit on normal days.

"Where's my little princess?" Kio Haruno boomed. He scooped up Sakura, and carried her to a prearranged circle of presents.

"Choose a present, sweetheart. You'll get to have them all, but you may pick a present to have right now!" He continued, setting her down on a cushy chair in the middle of the circle.

Everyone gathered curiously to see which present she'll select first.

She sighed mentally, and cast her gaze at the surrounding gifts.

Hair ribbons, books, jewel-encrusted ballet slippers.

She turned a slight, and added more items to her list.

Sparkly necklaces, bracelets, dolls, candy.

She swivelled even more, and kept going.

A feathered, veiled hat, colouring pencils- what was that?

She stared.

It was the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

He was sitting on the ground next to a gold pen-and-holder-set.

He looked quite sullen to be sitting there. His scrawny little arms were crossed, and he was glaring at the ground.

He had messy, short rusty-red hair, deathly pale skin, and a frown on his oval face.

He looked up, aware someone was staring at him.

He was still glaring when he looked into clear, curious emerald eyes.

His glare softened rather shyly as he gazed at the pink-haired girl.

Likewise, Sakura was entranced.

Opulent jade eyes, rimmed in charcoal, gazed back at her.

They were angry for a couple seconds, and it vanished to make way for a much softer, lonelier look.

_He was hers by that one look, just as she was his by that one look._

Without further ado, Sakura pointed at the boy with the jade eyes.

"I want him for my present." Sakura declared loudly.

-

* * *

-

The party was long over, with all the guests sent home on time, with only one family remaining.

"I am so sorry, Aya, I would never expect-" Sachiko was cut off by Ayame Subaku.

"Sachi, don't fret. There should be some way to fix this problem." Ayame tried to soothe.

"Strange, eh?" Kio remarked.

"Very." Hayato Subaku answered.

The two fathers and two mothers stood by the enormous fireplace, trying to figure out a solution as Temari and Kankuro and Sasori stood quietly, listening to their parent's dispute.

The two children in question were still staring at each other.

They were placed in two separate chairs, and they were not touching, but they simply gazed at each other.

"I'm sure that we can give you something to compensate, Aya-"

"Not necessary, Sachi, my dear friend-"

"Now, Sachi, my heart, you must not be hasty-"

"Yes, Aya, you mustn't be too forward in this-"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"This is annoying." She whispered to Gaara.

"I wish they'd shut up." Gaara murmured in return. He raised his voice a notch. "Mother?"

"Yes, my darling?" Ayame turned to look at her youngest son.

The little red-haired boy gave his mother the most serious look.

"Can I have her for my birthday too?"

-

* * *

-

_Cue the aww-ing now. XD_

_I do hope you liked it. Leave a review if you do._

_Once again, I'd like to thank Copperflare for letting me use her idea :D_

_:E hypheniated_


End file.
